When music meets soccer
by diadustgazellelover
Summary: this is my first crossover so sorry if i ruined it. Music and soccer. one often tried to merge these simple things but what if there is no other way than to join forces? music is about to dissappear and soccer about to be banned and the only thing they can do to prevent their favourite things from leaving is join forces, but will it work out? (rated T for cursing)
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first crossover I ever made, so sorry if it is crappy or stuff. This fic plays with Endou and the others in 2nd year while Kabeyama and the rest are still in 1st year but it plays in High school. the Vocaloid family I will use in this fic consists mostly of:**

 **Kagamine Len: 2nd year**

 **Kagamine Rin: 2nd year**

 **Hatsune Miku: 2nd year, most popular girl in school**

 **Megurine Luka: 3rd year, student council president**

 **Shion Kaito: 3rd year, vice president**

 **Kamui Gakupo: 3rd year, lukas lover (yes, I ship them)**

 **Megpoid Gumi: 2nd year**

 **Utatane Piko: 2nd year**

 **Meiko: teacher (sorry, but does she have a last name?)**

 **I will use the other Vocaloids as well but these are the main ones I will use. From Inazuma Eleven, I will use the main ones such as Endou, Gouenji, Fubuki, Kazemaru and so on plus the Aliea family and the girls. I won´t use Rococo, Fideo, Teres, Edgar, Mark, Dylan or any other one of the world teams but Ichinose and Domon come back from America. That should be it from the characters. For the school, they all visit THE SAME SCHOOL so please don´t hate me for it. It will centre around soccer but of course, I will let the Vocaloids sing (song requests are allowed).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vocaloids, nore do I own Inazuma Eleven, the credid goes to the respective Firms and Creators, thank you**

 **Enjoy!**

 **8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

It was a normal day in the life of Kagamine Len. He was walking to school with his Onee-san Rin and his best friend Utatane Piko since Luka, Gakupo, Kaito and the rest already left for duties and clubs bla bla bla. They walked the slightly uphill path towards Raimon High school in total silence as the fangirls and -boys screamed, squealed and admired them. They were the most popular band around Japan and Asia in the moment so that was normal to them, but it still annoyed Len to see boys wolf- wisteling at his sister. As I already said, they walked up in silence, not wanting to torment their ears more than nessesary when suddenly...

''Watch out!''

A soccer ball crashed into Pikos face. Said white head fell bakwards on the ground with the twins looking at him worriedly.

''Piko! Are you okay?''  
''Omg, who shot that soccer ball?'' Rin asked with a threadening tone of voice  
Out of the crowd that formed amazingly fast came a brown haired, orange headband wearing all to well known soccer frak.

''Sorry, Utatane-kun. It was not on purpose I swear!''

Endou quickly bowed and tried to help the slightly fatigued shota up.

''Endou-san...'' Rin stopped mid-sentence as a dark aura grew around her.

Rin was always a cheerful person but that also means being extra cautious not to come on her bad side.

''...That..was...totally awesome!''  
The dark aura disappeared and stars started to twinkle around the ribboned girl as she held both of Endous hands in her own which is why Endou could feel several death glares strike his back.

''Rin! that´s not funny at all!''

''Come on Len! It was ridiculously funny how it just straight crashed into his face! Did you see the look on his face?! HAHAHA!'' Rin started to tear up from laughing as Endou and Len helped Piko who fell in uncautiousness to the nurses office.

''Len! Rin! what happened? is Piko-chan okay?''

Luka, Gakupo and Kaito came rushing to the room with Luka slamming the door open. She was always a cool type of peson, but she cared a lot for the white haired boy and treats him like her sis- I mean brother.

''Yes, I´m fine Luka-nee, thanks for worrying.''  
Piko flashed his usual cute smile when Luka hugged him and the rest just sweat-dropped.

''Are you really fine Utatane-kun? I would like to apologize again since I have to leave now. Soccer practice won´t continue if I´m gone for too long''

''It´s fine, Endou-san, it wasn´t that hard.''

''How is the soccer club doing by the way? I still haven´t gotten a report on the club activitys you know?'' There she was. Luka in her serious mode. Another one you better not piss off.

''Ia, I just had too much fun playing soccer that I forgot to write it... I will hand it in next week''  
''Tomorrow, I can´t wait for to long. Since piko seems fine, should we head back? We still have mountains of paper work'' Luka and the rest of the trio vanished out of the room as quickly as they came leaving only the twins, Piko and Endou in the room.

''Endou! Where are you?! We can´t continue practice without you and Kudou-kantoku is going to kill us if we don´t resume!'' the team screamed through the open window of the infirmary.  
''Sorry, gotta go. See you guys in class'' Endou left with the soccer ball under his arm running straight towards the field.

''He`s a fun person, don´t you think so?'' Rin has taken a liking to the overly positive sakka-baka. And her male companions do agree with her. What a funny guy he is.

With the soccer club:

''Sorry for leaving for so long, Kantoku!''

''Just hurry and resume to practice''

Endou took his goalkeeper gloves on and stood in his usual place, the goalpost. Gouenji, Fubuki, Someoka and Hiroto are supposed to be kicking and he should stop it. Sounds easy? Not really. The guys have gotten better than ever and started training harder then ever before after the FFI.  
''Saa, shoot with all you´ve got!''

''Ikuso, Endou! BAKUNETSU SKREW''

''GOD CATCH''

Endou grinned as he trew the ball back towards Gouenji after fimly catching the ball.

''What took you so long anyway?''

''Ah, you see... The ball from before, you know, the ball that went on hiatus actually hit Utatane-kun in the head so the Kagamine twins and me brought him to the nurse''

''Wait, you talked to them?! Endou, are you nuts?! And the ball hitting Utatane-kun...''

''We´re so gonna get it from the president..'' Kazemaru ended Handas sentence as they both sighted in depression. Truth be told, because the fanclubs for the world-famous school band, nobody even dared to talk to one of them and even if they did, it wouldn`t end well. Especially when you get the wrong person. Talk to Luka for example and Gakupo will kill you, if you talk to Miku, Kaito is on your heels. Same goes for Rin with Len. If we´re talking about Piko, Luka will certainly kill you in the most painful way humanity knows. The only one people from the outside actually talk to is Megpoid Gumi since she`s easygoing without people killing eachother.  
''It`s fine, she didn`t kill me or stuff, she just seemed worried! You guys are always worrying for nothing. Come on, before-''

*ding, dong, ding*

''the bell rings...''

''Everybody get dressed and head to classes. Practice resumes after school!

''HAI''

The boys and managers headed to their classes since they already knew hey were going to be late. They always were.  
 **(A/N: Class arangements:**  
 **2-1: Endou, Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Suzuno, Gouenji, Sakuma, Kidou, Fuyuka, Rin, Len, Piko**

 **2-2: Miku, Gumi, Aphrodi, Hiroto, Nagumo, Ichinose, Aki, Genda, Fudou, Kageno**

 **2-3: Handa, Megane, Max, Someoka, Fubuki, Saginuma, Domon, Tobitaka, Touko, Rika, Natsumi**

 **1-3: Tachimukai, Kogure, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Shourin, Shishido, Haruna**

 **3-2: Luka, Kaito, Gakupo, Tsunami**

 **I did them mostly random and you can actually leave out the class for the first years since I will be focusing on the second years)**

Class 2-1:

''We will be writing a test today!''

''Sensei, you can´t do this to us! Another bad grade and my mom will rob me of my money'' Rin shouted through the whole class. Some snickered while others just sighted. It was the same as always.  
''Well, then you should study more, Kagamine-san''

''But I am sensei.''

''Not you Kagamine Len, I mean your sister.''

''Rin is right, we can`t write a test, I won`t be able to play soccer if I fail!''

Now that was new. Normally, Rin and the teacher would argue for another 5 minutes until we still write the test but this time, Endou decided to join in on the conversation.  
''Finally someone who understands me! Please, let`s write it some other time''

''Haaaa, fine, but you all better thank Kagamine Rin and Endou later! Now, on with class...''

''Thanks for helping me Endou, you are a lifesaver!''

''Rin, you should pay attention to class if your grades are bad''

''Le~n, don`t be so mean, you know how boring class is. How can you listen and NOT sleep?''

''Rin is absolutely right Len, tell me your secret''

''Endou-san... just listen and take notes''

''Haai''

''You have it hard, huh Len''

''Piko (T.T) thanks a lot for understanding me''

 _After class near the soccer field:_

''Ne Len, today was fun right?''

''Except for Piko getting _assasinated_ , I guess''

''That`s a little bit... it wasn`t that bad''

''You are just to nice Piko, so, we gonna wait for Luka?''

''Sure, but can we watch the soccer club for a while?''

''We are right next to the field stupid, just watch''

''Who did you call stupid banana-head?!''

''Stop calling me banana-head you orange-freak!''

''What did you say...!''

''Len, Rin, calm down before something bad happens''

''Hey snowcone and fruits, how`s it gong?''

''Gumi... well Len and Rin are fighting again...''

''Really? Do they ever stop?''

''BE CAREFULL!''

''Huh?''

A soccer ball engulfed in flames headed straight towards the greanette. Gumi jumped and kicked the ball back to where it came but it headed right for the goal instead.  
''Woah, that was close. Be more careful people, bystanders may get hurt''

''Gumi, how did you do that?!''

''What do ya meand Nagumo?''

''You shot back ATOMIC FLARE this easily...''

''Oooooiiiii, kimi, do you play soccer?''

''Nope, never did, why do ya ask?''

''That was an amazing kick just now!''

Eventually, all members of the soccer club, Luka, Kaito, Gakupo and Miku started listening in on their conversation.

''Do you want to try it?''

Gumi eyed the brown haired keeper befor a smile plastered her face.

''Fine, but only if you can get princess and the others to join in to!''

''Princess?''

''That`s how Gumi calls Luka. But don`t immitate it, you will die'' Piko wispered in Endous ear.

''Gumi, how often did I tell you to drop the nicknames?'' Luka smiled at Gumi but one could see the anger built up behind her.

''Hmmm, about 10 times, why? Don`t you like them? But I spend all this time looking for good ones... So, do you play, princess? Or will you leave me to go home alone in the dark?''

Now, Gumi is certainly not weak but she still shouldn`t walk home alone. At least that`s what Piko decided.

''If Gumis playing, I might play as well. It could be fun!''

Rin turned away from her aimless fight with Len when she heard the word fun.

''Ooh, you gonna have fun?! Not without me!''

''If Rin is doing it I will to. Can`t have mom yelling at me''

''If Piko-chan is doing it, I will to! I can`t let something as cute as him walk down the dark streets at night!''

''Well, maybe we should also stay, right Kaito?''

''Fine, just let me call my brothers first''

 **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **So, the first chapter of my crossover and I mostly wrote the Vocaloid part, I know but it`s around midnight so this is the best I can do for now. Hope you will forgive my spelling and gramma since english is not my native language and so on. Hope you will review and flames are welcomed as well.**  
 **See you in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I updated this story first because I can't seem to write a new chapter for my other fics so yeah, I know, shame on me. Either way, hope you will enjoy this story where the original plot begins. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Inazuma eleven or Vocaloids. All credit goes to the representative firms**

 **88888888888888888888888888888888888**

 _Hiroto POV_

''Yosh! Sakka yarouze minna!''

''Wait a minute Endou, what about the teams?''

Out of nowhere, Urabe-san and Zaizen-san brought out straws with white and red ends. Having Endou-kun and Tachimukai-kun choose first, we all took one to see which team we would be on. We also settled for a simple 2-top formation to keep the game balanced. The teams looked like this:

White team: -keeper: Endou Mamaoru (captain)

-defense: Midorikawa Ryuuji (LD), Fubuki Shirou (CLD), Shion Kaito (CRD), Utatane Piko (RD)

-midfield: Aphuro Terumi (LM), Kagamine Len (CLM), Kidou Yuuto (CLM), Kazemaru Ichirouta (RM)

-offense: Nagumo Haruya (LF), Megpoid Gumi (RF)

Red team: -keeper: Tachimukai Yuuki

-defense: Hatsune Miku (LD), Kabeyama Heigorou (CLD), Megurine Luka (CRD), Kurimatsu Teppei (RD)

\- midfield: Suzuno Fuusuke (LM), Fudou Akio (CLM), Kagamine Rin (CRM), Kamui Gakupo (RM)

\- offense: Gouenji Shuuya (LF), Kiyama Hiroto (RF/captain)

Endou-kun is captain of the white team while I'm captain of the red team. Everybody takes their place on the field after making sure the vocalists know every rule and where to stand but it didn't seem to go to well since Utatane-kun still stood at the side frozen stiff. I walk over to him since he looks sort of lost. Is this his first time playing soccer?

''Utatane-kun, do you by any chance not know where to stand?''

''Ugh, yes, I'm sort of lost. It is my first time playing soccer..''

''I see, well then it's understandable. Just walk over to Kazemaru-kun, that's the boy with the teal hair in a ponytail, and ask him where to stand. Your only job right now is it to steal the ball and pass it to someone of your own team''

''Thank you very much, ähm...''

''Kiyama Hiroto, I'm in class 2-2.''

''Then thank you, Kiyama-san''

''Hiroto is fine. Good luck with the game!''

I run back towards my place on the field just in time for Meganes whistle.

''I will be coach for this match.''

Out of nowhere, a guy named Kakuma Keita jumped out of the bushes. I've seen him before. He always coments our matches outside of official ones like in the Football Frontier. Just as Megane blows in the whistle, it seems like time itself has stopped. Nobody is moving except for us players. We all look towards Aphuro-kun in haste only to get a shocked face on his part.

'' 'Heavens time' freezes everything except for me. I'm not able to do this.''

we start looking around the field since we don't know what to do. Out of nowhere, a figure in a dark-brown hooded cape stands in the middle of the field. The cape reaches the persons knees and covers the face with a hood. Not like I would see since the figure seems to look towards Endou. I have a really bad feeling about this.

''You who carry fear and death behind shall disappear from this worlds surface. Die, hollow shadow!''

The figure disappears for a moment when a voice as cold as ice interupts the air.

''Shiina, stop''

The first hooded person now identified as Shiina appears again only centemetres before Endou with a knife at his throat.

''Why did you stop me?!''

''Our mistress said to scare, not to kill. Head back at once''

Shiina vanishes again leaving the new person here. From the voice, I can tell it's a girl.

''I have to excuse my sisers behaviour. Let me give you advise as an apology; do not sing anymore. farewell''

The unknown girl dissappears and time seems to flow again. i take a glance at Endou-kun only to see him on the ground holding his throat. we all rush to him in hurry and are relieved to see no injury of the sort.

''the school band 'Vocaloids' and the soccer team please come to the classroom of class 3-1''

The teacher doesn't seems a little so we all hurry towards the mentioned room.

''I have waited for you. We have a problem on our hands now. First of all, everyone who didn't see time stop, please leave''

After a short moment, part of the soccer club leaves the room leaving meiko-sensei, the 8 vocalists and part of the soccer clubin the room. did sensei also see those weird figures?

''Good, now that things have turned out like this, I would like for all of you to listen to me. The figures you have seen on the field were probably members of 'Lost Childs', a rather unknown terrorist group. They are specialized in assasinating and have only one known goal, the destruction of music and soccer. To stop them from whatever they're doing, you must help eachother and defeat the head of the organisation''

''Wait a minute sensei, organisation, terrorists, what is all of this about and why do you know so much? And why do we have to defeat them when our lives are on the line?''

Megurine-san is right. why us? what is this all about?

''The reason is simple, I belonged to a group of people who fend them of till now, but thy killed my comerades leaving only me behind, so I know quite a lot about 'Lost Childs'. It has to be you since you can move during the time freeze and if you don't fight, music and soccer will disappeear for ever. so, do you feel up for the chalenge?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Second chapter finally done! Hope you liked it and will review. byebye!


End file.
